


Ben'son

by Linadoon



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Family Drama, Gen, Mentioned Original Characters - Freeform, Mr. Mistoffelees is Quaxo (Cats), Short One Shot, mentioned relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: Bustopher Jones receives the visit of his dear nephew, Quaxo, who wants to ask him about something.
Relationships: Bustopher Jones & Mr. Mistoffelees
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Ben'son

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr discussions about the topic. Enjoy.

Bustopher Jones continued his way down the street, swaying his massive weight in the most dignified way a cat could ever wish to do. He acknowledged both humans and cats, and sometimes even dogs, who recognized him on the street, but continued on his way, not once making a stop. He was just returning from his evening supper, feeling satisfied and in the mood for taking a nap and resting before it got to dinner time. And, of course, the best place to do so was in his own home. One would never find Bustopher Jones resting anywhere else.

As he walked down the street that led to the doorsteps to his house, he was surprised to find another cat waiting for him on the front windowsill. And he smiled, easily recognizing the small tom.

“Quaxo!” He called and the small tux turned to him, smiling shyly, in that way he normally did. “My boy! What a surprise!”

“Hello, uncle.” Quaxo said, polite as always, jumping down from the windowsill. He put himself on the tip of his toes in order to nuzzle his uncle affectionately.

“Were you waiting for me? I hope I haven’t kept you waiting for too long.” Bustopher said, patting the young tom’s shoulder.

“No, I just got here.”

“Well, then come on in, yes?” The large cat gestured for his nephew to follow him. While he had allowed Quaxo to go first, the young tom politely held the square door open for his uncle, patiently waiting as Bustopher struggled to get inside and followed him after. He looked Quaxo up and down. “Pity we haven’t met earlier, my boy, you could’ve joined me for supper. You’re practically skin and bones.”

“I’m fine, thank you, uncle.” Quaxo said with a soft chuckle.

Bustopher led Quaxo to the sun room, sitting in one of the antique sofas and gesturing for the young tom to do the same. Quaxo’s visits were rare and it was easy to see he was a bit unsure about being in the house, even though he had lived his first week of life there; still Bustopher tried his best to make him feel at home.

“So, to what do I owe this visit?” He smiled at his nephew once he settled on the arm chair.

“I… Well, I wanted to ask you for something, uncle.” Quaxo said, his voice soft even if his face showed a wide smile.

“Oh? Very well, go ahead.” Bustopher leaned forward ever so slightly, interested.

Quaxo nodded, still silent. He raised a paw and scratched his ear, something he did when nervous and anxious.

“Take your time, my boy.” Bustopher Jones waited patiently. He knew Quaxo looked up to him and sometimes got nervous when the two were together, so he tried to make sure the young tom felt comfortable enough. He held back his curiosity and the small feeling of nervousness that was growing as his nephew continued silent.

“Uncle…” Quaxo finally started, making a pause. He was trying to sound more serious, more adult. Bustopher payed close attention to him. “I wasn’t sure if I _should_ ask for it, but both Victoria and Alonzo are in a relationship and both have already come to you before. So, I have come here to--”

Bustopher understood what Quaxo’s little discourse was coming to before he could finish it.

“No.”

The young tux shut himself up, staring at the larger cat and blinking once or twice, as if disoriented.

“What?” His voice came out small.

Bustopher Jones sighed.

“I know what you’re going to ask me, Quaxo.” He said, voice serious. “You’re asking me to give your relationship my blessing. And the answer is no.”

Quaxo was silent once more, his heterochromatic eyes shifting from time to time, but maintaining focus on Bustopher Jones. The white-tipped tail was curved down and his ears lowered ever so slightly.

“But… Why?” He asked, voice still small, unsure. “You’ve had no problem giving Victoria and Alonzo your blessing…”

“Yes.” Bustopher remained strong, even though he disliked seeing his nephew like that. “But that’s because both have chosen their mates well.”

Quaxo’s ears shot up at those words and his expression changed, from dejected to annoyed, brow furrowing while his tail started swishing back and forth with short and quick movements.

“What do you even mean by that?!” He asked, voice strained, clearly trying to hold himself back.

Bustopher sighed.

“Quaxo, while Rum Tum Tugger may be the son of Old Deuteronomy, a cat I respect very much, I cannot say I feel the same for him.” He explained. “He is not good for you.”

It was Quaxo’s turn to sigh, in a more exasperated tone.

“Uncle, I know Tugger has a reputation.” He said. “But he isn’t just that.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Quaxo clearly didn’t like that.

“Seriously?” He hissed. “Uncle, all I’m asking is for you to just say the words ‘you have my blessing’ and nothing more! Can’t you do that?”

“Do not use that tone with me, Quaxo.” Bustopher said, voice strong, before he returned to a more collected tone. “And no, I cannot do so if I don’t mean it.” He sighed deeply, supporting his nephew’s glare. “While I respect your judgement, I do not believe that the Rum Tum Tugger is a good cat for you or for this family, therefore I will not side with this relationship.”

“But that’s not fair!” Quaxo interrupted in a whine-like tone, shaking his head.

“Stop acting like a kitten, Quaxo.” The large tux said.

Quaxo was silent once more, looking down at his paws, ears pressed flatly against his head. Bustopher simply waited. Until the young tux raised his head once more, so fast one would expect his neck to snap.

“Why am I even bothering with this, really?” He said. “You’re not my dad. I don’t need your blessing.”

And before Bustopher could react, Quaxo jumped from the arm chair, finding his way out through the sun room, crossing the back garden as fast as his legs could carry him and jumping through the metal bars of the fence.

Bustopher Jones sighed, shaking his head. But as he found himself alone in the sun room, he couldn’t help but feel bad. He loved his nephew and respected Quaxo’s judgement, but… Out of all the cats of the tribe, why did he have to choose the Rum Tum Tugger? Couldn’t it be someone else, someone more respectable like his siblings had chosen?

Bustopher couldn’t help it, he felt the need of saying no, of showing he wasn’t happy with his nephew's choice.

And he had a good idea why he felt like that…

Tugger and Quaxo’s relationship reminded him of his dear Miangellica and _that_ black cat. They were almost identical, too flirty, too playful, too irresponsible. Hardly a good match for their family. But still, both Mia and Quaxo were head over heels for them.

Bustopher had said no to his sister once she asked for his blessing, but still she went ahead and had three kittens with that cat. And not too long after, she disappeared, probably off to find him once more. Then never returned.

Quaxo’s words sounded much like hers…

“ _You’re my brother, not dad! I don’t need your blessing_!” She had said.

They have always been quite similar those two.

Bustopher Jones had always prided himself on having a good judgement on things, but maybe… Maybe he didn’t do the right thing this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, I just happened to have this scene in my head for a while.


End file.
